Baby I Like it!
by YYG
Summary: Bakura wants to ruin Ryou's dinner for Joey and Kaiba when the visit. But what happens when he just makes himself look bad?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello! I love you all who reviewed on Hurt and Confusion! Well, here's Baby, I Like It!

Midknight: Enjoy!

RxB

Chapter 1: Ignoring

It was a cold, rainy, windy day and Ryou is in the kitchen making dinner. AsRyou stirs, he feeld cold hands around his waist. The coldness makes him jump and spill a little bit of soup. "Oh, Ryou~"

"What is it now, Kura?" Ryou said as th theif annoyed him.

Ryou turned on the radio, trying to ignore the theif and cook, and "I Like It" by Enrique Iglesias came on. "OH MY RA! I LOVE HIM! Oh! Right! Kura, out the kitchen!" He twisted his hips to get away from his hold. So Ryou spiced and mixed his soup while Enrique sang,

_Girl, please excuse me  
If I'm misbehaving, oh  
I'm trying keep my hands off  
But you're begging me for more_

His voice flowing through the house, Ryou singing along with him.

"BABY, I LIKE IT! THE WAY YOU MOVE ON THE FLOOR! BABY, I LIKE IT! COME ON AND GIVE ME SO MORE! OH YES! I LIKE IT! SCREAMING LIKE NEVER BEFORE! BABY, I LIKE IT! I-I-I LIKE IT!"

"Ryou, honey, baby, Aibou, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Bakura yelled. "Why is he so obessed with that god awful song? Well, if he loves him so much, maybe I should act like him," the theif said slowly smirking looking at Ryou from the corner. "Hmm, where should I start?...'Girl, please excuse me if I'm misbehaving' Perfect." Ryou wondered why iit was so quiet, but continued to set the table. Kaiba and Joey were coming fo dinner while Mokuba spent the night with his friends.

Ryou stirred, took out the juicey ham, baked the cake,a nd Bakura had the perfect idea for 'Misbehaving'. While Ryou's back was turned, the theif struck. He stole the ham at lightening speed, ran upstairs, and put it in his closet.

"BABY, I LIKE IT! I-I-I LIKE...**BAKURA!**" Bakura jumped in his bed and pretended to sleep. The angry hikari pratically destroyed the door with his foot. It hurted badly, but he was to pissed to stop walking. "**BAKURA MOTHERFUCKING AKEFIA! STOP FAKING AN GET YOUR 'SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING' ASS UP!**" Ryou tore off the blanket. Bakura turned over so that he was now facing him, eyes drowsy and half open. "Ryou, what the hell are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about! You stole my ham now give it back!" Bakura acted confused and turned over. "Ryou, I have a hangover from last night(1) I have no idea what you are talking about and I suggest you stop being so loud." Bakura whispered. "Not until you give me back my ham!" Ryou yelled and Bakura sat straight up and glared.

'Shit...' was all Ryou could say before Bakura went off.

"Ryou?" Bakkura said calmly.

"...Yes?"\

"For the last...BLOODLY...**MOTHERFUCKING TIME...I DON"T KNOW! OW!** OW ow! Shit." Bakura growled.

Ryou felt sorry. 'Maybe he was telling the truth...' He closed the door quietly and went downstairs. 'Well, I could make stew...'

Bakura's plan, OPERATION: DENIED, was going great so far.

Me: Yeah, so yoou guess can tell I like making Ryou pissed.

Midknight: But she does it with all of the characters really.

Me: HEY! I DO NOT! Anyway, review please! Next chapter is coming!


	2. Chapter 2: Almost Blown Away

Me: I'm not gonna bother you so enjoy!

Chapter 2: Alomost Blown Away

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and Niether does Midknight.

It was an hour before Kaiba and Joey were coming over. Ryou felt bad because he didn't have a meat portion. So he went upstairs and opened the door quietly. He peeked in to tell Bakura he was going to the store, but then he saw him...

...sitting up..

.

Perfectly fine...

Drinking a beer...

"...**BAKURA!**" Bakura choked and flinched as Ryou came over pounding his little fists on his chest. Ryou only called him his whole name when he was pissed. "You said you had a hangover, you dumbass liar! You're going to the store and getting me another ham before they come!"

"But it's cold as hell out there!"

"I don't care! Now go!"

Bakura growled. He got out the bed and went downstairs to get his coat. As soon as he opened the door, his whole body was thrown back, hitting his head on the wall knocking him out. But, of course, he still had his spirit form to walk around in. "Ra damn it." Ryou came downstairs with his little jacket on."If you have to do something right, don't send an old man." "Wait, where do you think you're going?" Bakura asked.

"Who's going to pay for the ham?"

"No, not that. I mean where do you think you're going dressed like that?" Bakura said pointing to his short sleeve shirt and thin jacket.

"Bakura, it's not a big deal-"

"Not a big deal? You could get sick and you know that! Now put on your coat." Bakura said.

"But it's too heavy to walk around in." the teen whined.

"PUT IT ON NOW!" Bakura yelled. Ryou sighed and did as he was told.

They got to the store and Bakura stopped as wind the blew harder. Ryou, not seeing Bakura had stopped, walked into the store to grab a buggy. "Bakura, hold that." he said and didn't get an answer. He turned to see Bakura still outside. "Come on."

"I'm stuck."

"Stuck? On what?"

"The wind."

"How can you be stuck on wind?"

"If I move...I'll leave." Bakura said not daring to move an inch. "What? I don't get it." Ryou felt dumb, but he didn't understand how someone can be stuck on wind. It's impossible! Though. nothing is impossible with his yami. Bakura sighed. "If I move, yami go bye-bye for a while."

"You're gonna blow away?"

"Yes."

"Then how come-"

"Mommy, whats that man talking to?" a little girl said. Her mother turned around saying, "Nothing, honey. I think he's crazy."

Ryou decided to talk in mink link instead, /How rude! Anyway, how come you didn't have a problem when we were walking?/

/Yes, well, the current wind has gotten too strong for me to walk./ Ryou giggled, /Too bad you can't use your body./

/BECAUSE OF YOU I MIGHT ADD!/ Bakura yelled Ryou rolled his eyes. He went back outside and stood next to Bakura. "Grab my hand and coat."

"...Why your coat?"

"Just do it." Bakura did and Ryou pulled them inside the store. Bakura panted heavyly while sweating and shaking. "What's wrong, Bakura?" Ryou asked worried.

"I thought you were going to...let me go.." Ryou's eyes widened an he shook his head. "Why on earth would I let you go? Why would you and don't ever think that. I'll never let you go, Kura."

Bakura smiled a bit "You called me 'Kura'.. so you're not mad?"

"No, I'm still pissed, trust me. Just not that much."

"Oh, well, it's a start. Come on, let's get the stupid ham...and aren't you glad I made you wear that coat now?"

"Oh, shut up." Ryou giggled.

They picked out a big frozen ham and stood in line. Bakura suddenly held his coat shut. Ryou turned to see a chunk of meat sticking out the front. "Kura, what is that?"

"...what?

"Hanging out your coat."

"...My...pocket's inside-out.." Ryou sighed and pulled out a big steak from his grasp. "Kura, you can't go stealing stuff again! And I don't have enough money for this."

Ryou said as he was getting stares for the cashier (Ryou's talking to himself in a grocery store). "How were you planning on hiding this from me?"

"Like this." Bakura snatched the meat and ate in one bite. He licked the blood from his fangs and lips, staring at Ryou. Ryou frowned. Now he _had_ to pay for it.

He dug out his wallet and paid. "You know you're not eating right?"

"Uh...of course. I'm not coming home with you, sir." the cashier said kind of scared.

"NOT YOU DAMNIT!" Ryou yelled as he took his change and walked out the door holding Bakura.

But from the cashier's point of view, he just looks likes he's holding a bag in one hand, his other hand positioned to look like he's holding hands with someone, and talking to himself.

Me: I'm sorry I forgot to tell you all the (1) from last chapter! I"M SORRY! *cries*

Midknight: It's okay Aibou. I'm sure they'll forgive you if you tell them.

Me: *sniffles* okay. (1) They had a party to celebrate Marik's birthday and Bakura got drunk off his ass. Ryou thought he was still drunk in the morning when he waoke up.

Midknight: Now THAT"S drunk!

Me: Review please! AND AGAIN I"M SORRY!


	3. Chapter 3: Where'd the Food go?

Me: Hello my friends! Here I am with chapte 3! Midknight isn't talking to me so...^^ yea enjoy!

Chapter 3: Where'd the food go?

Disclaimer: Don't own nothing T-T

Ryou was just about done making dinner as the door bell rang. Ryou call Bakura to get it but he just growled and held an ice pack to his throbbing head. Ryou glared at him as he stirred. "Get it." Bakura smirked at the tone in his voice and obeyed. He opened the door to find a CEO kissing a mutt. They saw Bakura and pulled apart.

"Careful. you'll get rabies." the tombrobber laughed at his own remark, but he got bored of the amusement as they stared. He invited them in the Bakura way.

"Get your asses in here before I close the door in your faces."

They walked pass, hold hands, while Kaiba whispered into the theif's ear, "By the way, my puppy has _all_ his shots." Bakura smirked, "Has he been netured? Oh, wait. That would leave you with nothing to-"

"BAKURA, GET IN HERE WITH ME RIGHT NOW!" Ryou yelled through the kitchen. The tombrobber flinched while Kaiba laughed. "What are you waiting for? Go be with your master."

"HE'S NOT MY BLOODY MASTER! AND I'LL BE DAMNED-" Ryou threw a spoon at Bakura's head, "Bakura, now." he demanded. "Coming, hikari." Bakura said almost instantly. He took one last glance at Kaibe before retreating to the kitchen. "You win this round..."

Ryou put the food on the plates as Bakura watched beside him. "I'm not letting you out of my sight. Do you hear me? This is the only time Joey and I can spend time and catch up since Battle City." Bakura sat down on the chair in front of Ryou. "Then why the hell is Kaiba here?"

"Because he's Joey's boyfriend. How would you feel if I left you at home while I went to Yugi's house?"

"That would be a miracle considering I don't like them and you take me everywhere."

"That's because I can't _leave_ you _anywhere_."

Bakura hated Kaiba. Not that he was a bad person, though he was. But everytime he tried to break into the mansion, he would get arrested. And to make it worse, Ryou had to bail him out! If he gets pissed over a $3.00 ham, don't you think _three thousand dollars_ would make him go utterly mad?

"Take these to the tables and go get them. And I'll be listening, Kura." Ryou said. Bakura walked to the living room to see the brunette kissing the blonde yet again. "Can't you keep your hands from each other at someone else's house? Better yet, one damn second?" They both blushed as Bakura looked disgusted. "Come on already, dinner's done." Joey walked pass looking scared while Kaiba shoved his way pass "Dammnit, I-"

"Bakura." Ryou said plainly.

"But-" Bakura whined.

"No."

Ryou sat them at the table. He sent Bakura to their room. He wasn't allowed to eat since he ate the unpaid for steak. "I have to use the bathroom guys." Ryou said. Bakura smirked as he got out of bed and heard someone open the bathroom door. "If I can't eat, neither will they." He tiptoed downstairs and threw his dagger _by the door_. It stuck on the wall completely missing his target (Joey O.O), "Not what I was planing to do but..."

"What was that?" Joey asked as he shivered. He hid under the table like a dog in a thunder storm. While Kaiba comforted Joey, Bakura pretty much threw everything eatable out the window. He ran back to his room when he heard a flush.

Ryou came back downstairs seeing the kitchen was a mess and Joey was hyperventalating(1) "Joey, please come from under-"

"NO!" Joey yelled.

Ryou paled, "WHAT HAPPENED?"

888

Me:(1) I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO SPELL THAT! ^^ R&R


	4. Chapter 4 Fix it Now!

Me: Sorry! I'm very lazy :/ On with it!

Chapter 4: Fix it now!

Disclaimer: Nope... FINE I DON'T OWN IT HAPPY?

Ryou helped Joey and asked what went wrong. Joey shivered as if it were twenty degrees in the house. Kaiba set Joey back in the chair and gripped his hand. "Joey doesn't like knives very much." Kaiba said rubbing the blonde's back. "Knives? What knives are you talking about?" Ryou questioned. Joey put his head on the table. "The knives! No! No more!" the blonde shook as Bakura laughed in his room. /Ha ha ha, having trouble Ryou? Is everything okay down there?/

/Did you do this?/

/No but I heard screaming and 'knives'./

/It was you!/ Ryou talked with his mind but showed the angry expression. "What's wrong?" Kaiba asked. Ryou sighed mentally cursing from the stress Bakura was putting him through. Kaiba looked around and noticed the food was gone. How could he not notice? He gave a quizzical look as Ryou massaged the throbbing temple. The CEO sighed and looked at the dagger that was thrown. He sighed again, 'Bakura..' he growled in his head.

"Ryou it's been a long day. Maybe we should just head home." Kaiba lifted Joey from the chair and they walked out the door. When Ryou heard the door close, he understood why they would want to leave. No one wants to stary with a psychotic man in the house, er, apartment. He slumped on the sofa, tears swelling in his eyes. He knew it was a bit dramatic, but if he wanted to see a friend he would have to go to their house. Because Bakura, King of Idiots, would scare them away. Why couldn't Bakura understand that? He wiped his eyes then sniffled quietly. He felt a little hurt that Bakura couldn't be nice for one day. After the tears got out of his system, he got angry. Very angry.

Bakura sighed. He heard the thoughts in Ryou's head. Was he really that...mean? Or selfish? Even though he would be a little embrassed to say it, Bakura loved him. Though he annoyed him with none stop about love and trust and blah, blah, blah. But he wouldn't be able to live a day with out hearing his hikari's bickering. He didn't want it to stop all together on account of some mean, stupid, arrogant act.

Bakura felt his heard break. Why the hell was he so instinctive? He went downstairs to find his love crying on the couch. Ryou wiped away the left over tears and turned his head away from the stairs. Bakura walked to the other side to face him, but he turned again. The spirit sighed and sat on the couch. He bounced up and down, shaking Ryou in the process.

Nothing.

He scooted next to him, wrappping his feet with the boy's.

Nope.

This was starting to get irrating. There was one thing he knew would cheer his aibou up. He grabbed the remote and turned the channel to Spongebob Squarepants. Ryou hestitated but turned his head to look at the annoying starfish. "..sorry.." Bakura mumered.

"What?"

"I'm sorry.."

"Sorry' s not good enough...you don't love me or care..."

Bakura sighed, He put an arm aroynd the boy in a gemtle embrace. "I'm sorry I made you think that. Never again I promise." Ryou didn't smile, but hugged him back.

"...Can I get a smile?"

"..."

"Please?"

"..."

"Okay, you asked for this, boy." Bakura said in the same harsh tone when the first met. Ryou gulped and stared at the smirk on his yami's lips. It was the ones when you know something unexcpted was about to happen. Suddenly, Bakura got on top of the now blushing boy. He postioned his hands under his armpits. "What the..?"

"I'll ask you again, can I get a smile?"

"What are you-"

"Answer the question."

"Still no.."

"Fine then I just _take_ one." Ryou looked confused. but his expression chaged when the theif started moving his fingers. Ryou take a sharp breathe and tried to get away. "Smile!"

"No!"

"Smile Ra damn you!"

Ryou struggled and struggled, then gave in. He giggled. A small giggle. but it counted. Bakura smiled and hugged the boy again.

"I'm sorry."

"I...I forgive you. Just don't do it anymore. And if you do, there will be _dire_ consequences for you my dear yami."

Bakura scowled, "Don't forget your place, _hikari_."

The End

Me: Well that was cute.

Midknight: Bakura would BEAT Ryou's ass!

Ryou: WHAT? Excuse me but who won when I chased him around the house with a belt? Want to answer Bakura?

Bakura: -_-...you.

Ryou: Good boy!

Me: R&R please!


End file.
